lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Swahili Words
This page contains a list of Swahili Words that have been used in The Lion Guard. General *'Asante' - Thank you *'Askari' - Guard *'Cheka '- Laugh *'Furahi'- Rejoice *'Harufu' - Smell *'Hakuna' - No/There are no *'Hapana' - Oh no *'Hevi '- Intense *'Huwezi' - You can't *'Jambo' - Hello *'Ka' - And then *'Kabisa' - Totally *'Kibado' - Still *'Kiboko '- Hippopotamus *'Kucheka' - Laugh *'Kuishi' - Live *'Kupatana '- Harmony *'Mashindano '- Competition *'Mbaya' - Bad *'Matata' - Worries *'Ni '- Are/a *'Nzuri '- Beautiful *'Poa' - Cool *'Ruka '- Jump *'Sawa '- Same *'Siku '- Day *'Simama' - Stand *'Sisi' - We *'Tamasha' - Show/Festival *'Teke '- Kick *'Teleza' - Slide *'Twende '- Let's go *'Usiguse' - Don't touch *'Udugu' - Kinship *'Utamu' - Sweetness *'Zama' - Dive In *'Zimwi' - Ghost or Goblin *'Zuka' - Pop Up Names *'Ajabu' - Amazing or Surprising *'Aminifu' - Honest or Reliable *'Badili' - Change or Switch *'Basi' - Enough *'Beshte' - Friend *'Boboka' - Blabber *'Bunga' - Foolish person *'Bupu' - Empty husk *'Cheezi '- Possibly derived from Chizi; Crazy *'Chungu' - Acidic ''or ''Painful *'Chura' - Frog ''or ''Toad *'Dhahabu '- Gold *'Dogo '- Small *'Fuli' - Very fast *'Goigoi '- Sluggish *'Gumba' - Thumb *'Hadithi' - Myth or Legend or Story *'Hafifu' - Weak or Poor *'Hamu' - Wish or Yearning *'Haya' - Shame or Modesty *'Janja' - Crafty or Artful *'Jasiri' - Brave ''or ''Determined *'Kifaru '- Rhinoceros *'Kion' - Possibly short for Kiongozi; Leader *'Kovu '- Scar *'Kuchimba '- Dig *'Kwato '- Hoof *'Laini' - Smooth *'Majinuni' - Buffoon or Silly talk *'Makucha' - Claws *'Madoa' - Spots or Stained *'Makuu' - Big things *'Mapigano' - Fight, Battle or Clash *'Mbeya' - Gossip *'Mbuni' - Ostrich *'Mjomba' - Uncle *'Mtoto' - Child *'Muhanga' - Aardvark *'Muhimu' - Important *'Mwenzi' - Companion *'Mwoga' - Fear or Cowardice *'Mzingo' - Circumference *'Nala' - Gift *'Nne' - Four *'Nuka' - Stink *'Ogopa' - Fear *'Ono' - Passion *'Pua' - Steel or Nose *'Pumbaa' - Foolish *'Rafiki' - Friend *'Reirei '- Possibly derived from Rairai; Flattering *'Shauku '- Enthusiasm *'Shingo' - Neck *'Simba' - Lion *'Sokwe' - Ape *'Swala' - Gazelle *'Tamaa' - Greed *'Tano' - Five *'Tembo' - Elephant *'Tiifu' - Loyal ''or ''Obedient *'Tunu' - Precious or Treasure or Dear *'Twiga '- Giraffe *'Ushari' - Aggression *'Vitani '- At Battle/War *'Vuruga' - Mix or Disarrange *'Wema' - Good or Virtues or Goodness *'Zimwi' - Ghost or Spirit or Ogre *'Zira' - Hate *'Zito' - Heavy or Tough or Thick *'Zuri '- Beautiful Places * Baridi - Cold * Chakula '- ''Food * 'Chekundu '- Red * '''Embamba - Narrow * Matope '- ''Mud * '''Theluji -'' Snow'' * Ukuni '- ''Firewood * 'Kilio '- Cry *'''Mapango - Cave * Mekundu '- ''Red * '''Mirihi - Mars * Mizimu '- ''Seasons * '''Ndefu - Long *'Nyani' - Baboon * Mapema - Early * Maji '- ''Water * '''Mbali - Far or Distant * 'Ziwa ' - Lake or Pool Trivia * Sarah Mirza has revealed a number of Swahili words that are planned to be used in The Lion Guard: Kifaru(rhino), Karibu(welcome), and Jenga(to build). * Sarah Mirza refers to the Swahili used in ''The Lion Guard ''as "Swinglish", which is "Half English and half Swahili." By this, she is most likely referring to the fact that though Swahili is incorporated into the show, English pronunciation and/or spelling is used for the words and phrases. References *Interview *Swahili Category:Directory Category:Miscellaneous